Lost In Konoha
by Don't-Stare
Summary: Sasuke was the one who found her of all the insane people in this crazy village. Was it destiny or was it just mere coincidence? Does it really have to be Sasuke? And of all the villages in the Fire Country, why Konoha? SasukeXOC - SasuOC - Sasuke/OC
1. Ghostly Encounter?

**Chapter 1**

**Ghostly Encounter?**

* * *

Drip, drip, drop.

It's been raining very hard all day causing Sasuke to miss training. He wanted to train despite the bad weather but realized it's not a good idea. Last time he attempted to do this, he caught a really bad cold and got a fever so he needed to stay home and rest for almost a week. His body's just too weak that time that it wouldn't allow him to do any physical activity no matter how much his willpower badly wants to. Because of this, he wasn't able to train for a longer period of time. He learned it's a short term gain, long term loss. So right now, he's just sitting alone in his house, watching the rain pour through his window.

'I've wasted a lot of time already. When will this stupid rainstorm stop?' Sasuke thought impatiently. He feels very useless and bored without doing anything productive. He stands up and tries to do something that will benefit him instead of hopelessly sitting down. He starts to read some books about ninjutsu and genjutsu but he already knows everything that's written in the book so it's rather pointless. He then tries doing some taijutsu in his living room, considering it's the largest part of his house, but ends up breaking a few things.

'This is annoying...' he thought as he picks up the broken glass and puts them inside a plastic bag. 'I need to train as soon as possible if I want to become stronger. I have to... if I want to kill him.' The thought of his brother just angers him, making him feel more aggravated.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice that he accidentally got cut by the sharp shards he's collecting. He came back to reality when he felt a tingling sense of pain and the scent of iron reached his nose.

'Great,' he thought sarcastically. He still continues cleaning up before he treats his fresh wound. He throws the plastic bag filled with broken objects in the trash can then proceeds to get the first aid kit given to him by his teammate, Sakura. Who knew he would actually have to use this? He washes his wound with running water then dries it off with a clean towel. Now that the blood's washed away, his cut can be clearly seen now. It's about three inches long which runs across his right palm. He sits in his couch then starts treating his wound. It's difficult for him to do it properly using only one hand though, even if he's ambidextrous. He proceeds anyway even though it kinda looks like a mess with all the wrinkled and uneven parts. But what's important is that it's completely covered, right? Doing some ninja training inside his house really wasn't a wise idea. He mentally added this to his list of 'Idiotic Things I Will Never Do Ever Again'.

He sighs then looks out his window. He has already ran out of ideas on how he can get some training today. So, though it's really silly, he tries to sing, more like chant this old nursery rhyme that's believed to make the rain stop, hoping it will work though it's unlikely.

"Rain, rain go away. Come again another day. I just want to train today."

Instead of calming the weather down, the rain poured harder, complete with all the booms and strikes of thunder and lightning which startles him a bit but he still remains calm of course. He shakes his head thinking how ridiculous he is right now. He looks out his window again, realizing it's already night time. That's it. He completely missed a day of training. 13 hours have passed by with him stuck in his house doing nothing. You see, when he woke up this morning, it's already raining. Just how much water evaporated to cause this much rainfall? He stands up and decides to fix himself some dinner instead of feeling disappointed by the wasted day. There's nothing better to do anyway and he can't let himself starve. He just prepares some cup noodles for he is not in the mood to cook something complicated. As he's waiting for his noodles to cook, he hears something that catches his attention. Behind the splashing and dripping of the rain water that he's been hearing the whole day, there's a foreign sound emerging in the background. He focuses more on the sound but the rain's just too loud for him to distinguish what it is. But one thing's for sure, it's coming from the outside. 'It sounds like a feminine voice... a crying girl?' He ignores this after he realizes that his noodles are already cooked. He grabs a pair of chopsticks to start eating but before he could...

"THUD!"

His head quickly turns as soon as he hears the loud thud and some splashing too. After a moment of pause, he sets his noodles down on his kitchen table and stands up. He really badly wants to know what's going on outside. Hearing those kinds of sounds just isn't normal. He slowly opens the front door and cautiously walks out. He's met by the blowing of the wind, the roar of the thunder, the flash of the lightning and the heavy pouring of the rain. It's really not a secure place outside. It's a wise choice not to train today but he's still kind of upset he wasn't able to. Standing on his porch, he surveys the area carefully, avoiding to get wet. He tries to look around but the rain's just too strong, making it hard for him to see his surroundings clearly. All he can see are fallen tree branches, large rain puddles and mud. Just then, he sees something unusual in the middle of the street. If his eyes aren't deceiving him, it seems like a human body lying on the ground. All of a sudden, it starts moving! The body's trying to stand up in a very creepy way! Now that it's standing, he's able to take a clearer view of it. It's actually a girl wearing a long, black, long-sleeved dress with her dark long hair covering her face. Things are getting really weird now but Sasuke fights the urge to go inside already. He remains where he is standing and bravely continues to watch and observe the mysterious girl who seems to be crying. So she's the one causing the sound Sasuke had heard earlier! The girl then turns to his direction... She slowly starts walking towards him in a wobbling manner which makes Sasuke's body tense. Sasuke's calm demeanor slowly vanishes as the girl goes nearer and nearer to his location. He looks at the girl one last time before he quickly opens the door to his house. To his surprise, it's pitch black inside his house! He doesn't remember turning off the lights at all. He reaches for the light switch but no light has been produced. He swallows a lump then closes the door and stays outside. He's having second thoughts whether or not it's a good idea to go inside.

"SPLASH!"

He slowly turns around only to see the girl has tripped and has fallen on a puddle, right in front of his porch. He backs away a little when the girl slowly lifts her body. But instead of standing, she just settles into a kneeling position with her head bowed down. Her whole body is trembling and shaking awkwardly. She then lifts her head up and seems to be looking at Sasuke but he couldn't tell if she is since her hair is covering her face.

He has seen enough. This is really creeping him out. For a guy like Sasuke, it's really rare for him to act this way. He's about to rush inside his house already when the girl spoke.

"H-help m-me... p-please..."

The girl stutters softly in between sobs before she falls down again. Sasuke waits for the girl to stand up but this time, she didn't. The girl just lie there on the ground with the rain pouring hard above her. Sasuke realizes that he's acting very ridiculous right now. As an Uchiha, he shouldn't be panicking over some girl in a black dress. So, he slowly walks to the edge of his porch, near enough to reach but far enough for his safety. Kneeling down, he charily lifts his hand and tries to tap the girl's shoulder. She is real. His hand did not pass through the girl's body. The girl is an alive human being after all! Realizing the girl wasn't a ghost, he starts to feel more relaxed and relieved. He completely goes in the rain to get closer to her, not caring if he gets wet. He inwardly feels really guilty and embarrassed. Sasuke sighs then gently carries the unconscious girl bridal style and brings her inside his house. He can't let her die in the rain and she specifically asked for his help. He sets the girl down on the couch in his living room and proceeds to get his flashlight and some candles. He figures the reason why the lights won't turn on is because it's probably just a blackout due to the storm and all. Definitely not because of a ghost playing tricks on him! He lights up a candle and sets it down on a small table near the couch. He goes upstairs to get some towels, blankets, pillows, and a set of his old clothes for the girl. He kneels beside the girl, careful not to wake her up. He can clearly see her now. She doesn't look scary after all. Sasuke slightly moves some of her damp hair away, revealing her innocent and angelic face, illuminated by the candlelight.

'I can't believe I actually thought that this girl is a ghost. Ghosts don't even exist. I won't be able to avenge my clan if I continue being this pathetic and weak. Maybe I've been spending too much time with Naruto and Sakura that their stupidity rubbed off on me.'

His thoughts suddenly got interrupted by a grumbling sound...

That's right. He hasn't eaten his dinner yet.

* * *

Author's Note:

This doesn't follow any particular time frame in the anime or manga but it clearly is NOT Shippuudden. So, the genins are about 13-14 years old here. This idea has been floating in my mind for a very, very long time now and I finally decided to put it in words just now.

O_O

So, how was it? Should I continue it? This is my **first time** writing a fan fic, thus I'm an inexperienced writer. I'm trying to improve and become better though!

**Please tell me what you think about it! Constructive criticisms are very welcome and are highly appreciated.  
**

Oh, and please be informed that** English is not my native language** so I apologize for any grammar, spelling and/or punctuation mistakes. I do proofread my works but I'm still human so I can not assure I didn't miss anything, especially if it concerns grammar. ^_^;

_The cover image belongs to frostyshark from deviantART. I don't own it in any way. If I violated something, I shall remove it right away._


	2. Tomato Soup

**Chapter 2**

** Tomato Soup**

* * *

'What am I going to do with this girl?' he thinks while disappointingly eating his cold and soggy noodles. 'She doesn't seem to be from here.' As he slurps the last strand of his noodles, the girl starts to moan, indicating she's about to wake up. Sasuke quickly throws his empty cup into the trash can and goes to where the girl is. Slowly, the girl opens her eyes and catches the sight of Sasuke. She rushes to sit up, as if she has seen a ghost. She hugs her knees to her chest then rests her face on her knees, probably because of fear. It is dark and the only source of light in the room is a small, white, lighted candle. Who knew how Sasuke looks to her? Probably some kind of monster or something, considering his weird hairstyle.

"You're finally awake," Sasuke says, deciding to start the conversation instead, completely ignoring the girl's weird actions. The girl slowly lifts her head and decides to look at Sasuke. As if on cue, the lights suddenly turns on, causing both of them to squint their eyes. The girl relaxed as she saw that there was no monster in the room but just a boy, about the same age as her. Sasuke sits beside the girl when both of them have adjusted their eyesight to the light.

"How are you?" It isn't like Sasuke to ask such things but he feels that he needs to be extra kind to this girl, considering how he had acted earlier. "I-i'm okay now," the girl replies hesitantly, avoiding eye-contact. "Here," Sasuke says as he hands the girl a white towel and some of his old clothing. The girl looks at the objects Sasuke's giving to her with confused eyes but she accepts them anyway. "You're soaking wet. Go change and dry yourself up." After a moment of pause, the girl's sapphire eyes widened, making Sasuke raise his left eyebrow. "What are you waiting for?" He says as he stands up, waiting for the girl. She looks at Sasuke fearfully before standing up too. She turns around, her back facing Sasuke, then took a deep breath before her hands shakingly reaches to her chest, unbuttoning her dress. "W-what are you doing?!" Sasuke grabs the girl's hands away as a small blush forms on his face. "I... y-you said I should change... I t-thought-" The girl stutters, bowing her head down. "Don't change here! Follow me." Sasuke leads the girl to the bathroom, which is located at the right corner of his house. "Just leave your dress in the sink. After you change, go back to the living room, okay?" Sasuke says, avoiding to look at the girl, as a hint of red is still evident on his cheeks. The girl nods then enters the bathroom. Sasuke sighs as he leans beside the bathroom door. 'I bet she's hungry. I better prepare something for her to eat... I could feed her cup noodles, but I ate the last one. Hn. I can't believe I'm actually going to cook for this girl. I don't even know her.' He sighs one last time before he proceeds to the kitchen. So much for 'not in the mood for cooking something complicated'.

'What should I make her?' He examines the content of his fridge and cupboard and found tomatoes the dominant ingredient among the other food present. 'I guess I should cook some tomato soup then. It should warm her up somehow,' he thinks as he recalls the girl's pitiful condition when he found her outside earlier. He shakes the unwanted scene off of his mind then starts to prepare the materials and ingredients he needs to make the soup. Considering his right hand is wounded, this could be quite hard to do though.

As he stirs the tomato concoction, he suddenly feels someone's watching him. Turning around, he sees the girl peeking in. Looks like Sasuke's old cobalt blue T-shirt and white knee-length shorts fit her well. She looks less gloomy now that she's wearing lighter colored clothing, compared to the black medieval dress she's wearing earlier. "What is it?" Sasuke asks, still mixing and stirring the soup. The girl didn't reply. Instead, she just looks down then runs away to the living room. "Hn," he mutters as he finishes off cooking the soup, making sure he followed his mother's special recipe correctly. He then gets a bowl and pours some of the warm, steamy soup in it. He grabs a spoon and prepares a glass of water too before deciding to serve the meal to the girl. He puts them all in a tray and brings them to the living room, where the mysterious girl is. He finds the girl sitting straight on the couch, staring blankly and not moving as if she's a mannequin. Yeah, that's kinda creepy.

"Hey," Sasuke says, successfully catching the girl's attention. He sets the tray down on the small table in front of the couch and sits beside the girl. "Eat," he commands. But the girl didn't move and just sits there, staring at the food. "What's wrong?" Sasuke asks, with a hint of annoyance in his voice. He just freakin' cooked for her! Is she just going to waste the food Sasuke bothered to cook with only one hand? "I... I don't feel right to accept all the help you're giving me. I did ask for your help but... I didn't expect this much. I mean, I'm a complete stranger to you. You don't even know my name, do you?" the girl bows down, covering her face with her dark brown locks. "But yet, you let me inside of your home. You lent me your clothes and let me use your bathroom. Now, you even cooked for me. I just... I don't think-"

"GGGRRRRROOOOWWWWWLLLLLL!" says the girl's stomach while she gasps at the sound.

"Your stomach doesn't seem to agree with you," Sasuke says while suppressing a laugh. The girl turned deep red then looks away from Sasuke in embarrassment. "Just eat the soup, will you?" Sasuke says, still controlling his urge to laugh but fails as a small chuckle escapes his lips. The girl blushes deeper as she grabs the spoon, slowly dipping it in the bowl of soup. Sasuke then sighs, returning to his serious self. "I admit, I don't trust you yet and I did have second thoughts if I should help you or not," the duck-butt haired Uchiha says bluntly. "I'll just go change too. Make sure that not a single drop of the soup will be left in that bowl when I come back. Got it?" he says threateningly then proceeds upstairs, going to his room.

Sasuke returns, now wearing his pajamas. But when he got to the living room, the girl's nowhere to be found! Panicking, Sasuke quickly searches his house to find the girl. After a few minutes of opening and closing doors, he finally spots the girl in the kitchen, washing the eating utensils she had used for eating the tomato soup. He figured he should've looked in the kitchen first since it's one of the places she's been inside his house, besides the living room and the bathroom. Is he really that stupid now? He felt relieved to see the girl, though he didn't know why he even felt worried in the first place. He feels that she is his responsibility or something. "You shouldn't be the one doing that," Sasuke says in a monotonous voice. The girl gasps, startled by Sasuke. She turns her head to face him, but is still avoiding eye-contact. "Oh, uh... it's okay! This is the least I could do for all the things you've done for me... Somehow, by doing this, I feel less of a burden to you." The girl says with a gentle tone, then continues to wash the dishes. "No. Stop what you're doing and go back to the living room. You still haven't recovered well enough to be doing that," he says as he goes to where the girl is. "Really, it's okay. I can handle this," the girl says bowing down while drying the dishes. "Just let me finish this. Besides, your hand is injured," she says pointing at Sasuke's right hand. "Hn... fine," he didn't argue anymore. The girl is right. He wouldn't be able to wash the dishes anyway since the water would just cause his hand a stinging pain while doing so. "Where should I put these?" The girl asks, holding the dishes. "You can just put it there," Sasuke replies as he proceeds to the living room. The girl quickly follows him afterwards, quite obvious, she feels nervous.

They sit at the couch beside each other as an awkward silence fills the atmosphere. The rain's stopped too, adding to the quietness. Sasuke just looks at the girl with crossed arms, waiting for her to talk...

"I really apologize f-for all the trouble I have caused you t-tonight," the girl says, fiddling with her fingers. "Hn," was all Sasuke replied. "M-my name's Sayuri Kinoshita..." she says as she extends her right hand to Sasuke. "Sasuke Uchiha," the shinobi briefly states, shaking the girl's hand with his. "Um... Uchiha-san, may I ask who did the bandaging of your wound?" the girl, now known as Sayuri asks while eyeing the messy work. Sasuke just releases his grip on Sayuri's hand then looks away. "Do you have a first aid kit? I'll treat your wound for you," Sayuri offers as she reaches for Sasuke's right hand. "There's no need for you to do that," Sasuke replies but doesn't resist when Sayuri got a hold of his hand. "Are you sure? The way it's bandaged may cause infection to your wound instead of protecting it from germs and bacteria. Once your wound gets infected, it might cause more serious problems. And the worst case scenario is... death," the girl explains with concern. Sasuke's eyes widen at the word 'death'. Death?! He can't die yet! At least not before he's able to avenge and restore his clan! Could a three-inch cut possibly kill him? "Where is your first aid kit located? I'll go get it." she says as she examines Sasuke's hand. "No, I'll get it." Sasuke stands up and goes upstairs to obtain the kit.

'Sayuri Kinoshita, huh?' Sasuke thinks as he looks for the first aid kit. When he finally found it, he goes back to the living room, seeing Sayuri patiently waiting for him. He again, sits beside her and hands the small kit. "Your hand, please?" Sasuke lifts his right hand, the girl gently rests it in hers. She then begins to unwrap the bandages. "Your wound's still fresh. How did you get it anyway?" she asks while cleaning the wound with a ball of cotton drenched in wound cleanser. "Uh... I was... training..." Sasuke replies, slightly flinching at the pain. Well, he is kind of telling the truth. "Oh. I see," she says, gently applying ointment on the cut. "You seem to be very knowledgeable about these things," Sasuke points out in wonder. "Uh, it's because... I used to always do this whenever my older brother goes home wounded from hunting," Sayuri answers faintly. "It actually gives me joy to be able to do this after a really long time," she adds. "A really long time?" Sasuke repeats in a form of a question. "Well, we got separated so I wasn't able to treat his wounds anymore," she replies as she covers Sasuke's wound with a neatly cut and folded gauze. "My brother's part of the reason why I got here, actually," she continues while wrapping the wound with some bandages. "What do you mean?" Sasuke asks curiously. He actually is interested in what this girl has to say. "Well..." she starts, tying the last knot of the bandage. "You see, I'm looking for him and my mom," Sayuri says as she puts the materials she has used back in the first-aid kit. "It's a long story. Are you sure you want to hear the rest of it?" she asks, probably hoping he'd say no. She's beginning to get uncomfortable talking about her life. "I don't mind. Just go on." As expected, his response was the complete opposite.

* * *

Author's Note:

I know, this chapter sucks. I didn't think this through. And I apologize for the story's slow progress. -_- But, review anyway? :D


End file.
